East Galesburg, Illinois
}} | population_urban = | population_metro = | population_density = | population_density_imperial = 574.7 | population_density_urban_imperial = | population_density_metro_imperial = | established = | date = | government = | government_location = | government_region = | government_state = | government_elevation_imperial = | government_lat_d = | government_lat_m = | government_lat_s = | government_lat_NS = | government_long_d = | government_long_m = | government_long_s = | government_long_EW = | mayor = | leader = | leader_type = Village president | timezone = CST | utc_offset = -6 | timezone_DST = CDT | utc_offset_DST = -5 | postal_code = 61430 | area_code = 309 | code = | whs_name = | whs_year = | whs_number = | whs_region = | whs_criteria = | iucn_category = | free_type = FIPS code | free = | free1_type = GNIS ID | free1 = | map = Illinois - outline map.svg | map_background = Illinois - background map.png | map_locator = Illinois2 | map_caption = Location of East Galesburg within Illinois | commons = | statistics = | website = | footnotes = }} East Galesburg is a village in Knox County, Illinois, United States. The population was 812 as of the 2010 census, down from 839 in 2000. It is part of the Galesburg Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography East Galesburg is located at (40.943990, -90.312055). According to the 2010 census, East Galesburg has a total area of , of which (or 96.58%) is land and (or 3.42%) is water. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 839 people, 344 households, and 256 families residing in the village. The population density was 574.7 people per square mile (221.9/km²). There were 360 housing units at an average density of 246.6 per square mile (95.2/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 97.62% White, 0.24% African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.60% Asian, 0.24% from other races, and 1.19% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.55% of the population. There were 344 households out of which 29.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.4% were married couples living together, 8.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.3% were non-families. 18.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.80. In the village, the population was spread out with 22.6% under the age of 18, 7.4% from 18 to 24, 25.9% from 25 to 44, 31.1% from 45 to 64, and 13.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 96.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.9 males. The median income for a household in the village was $41,324, and the median income for a family was $44,750. Males had a median income of $35,089 versus $22,500 for females. The per capita income for the village was $21,532. About 3.5% of families and 6.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.5% of those under age 18 and 11.5% of those age 65 or over. References Category:Villages in Knox County, Illinois Category:Villages in Illinois Category:Galesburg, Illinois micropolitan area